Hogwarts Singing Contest
by Nightmare-in-Disguise
Summary: How originial, eh? *snicker* Well, you know the drill. Hogwarts has a singing contest, people sing, you vote, and I go home happy with some reviews.
1. In which Dumbledor gets an idea

A/N: Um.... I'd like it if you pretended that this was a new idea ^^; And if I misspell something from the book, please forgive me. It's been a while since I've reread them. But then again... I do see the forth Harry Potter book over there on that shelf... *goes to get it*  
  
Oh, and I'll be using some OC's of mine for Hufflepuff and ravenclaw because I don't know nearly enough of the canonical Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to have a good, diverse singing contest. There will also be a couple in Gryffindor and Slytherin... Some belong there. ^^;  
  
Laikemeniel -- Ravenclaw  
  
Caleb -- Gryffindor  
  
Valerie -- Slytherin  
  
Menelithrial -- Hufflepuff  
  
Eve -- Hufflepuff  
  
Katherine -- Ravenclaw  
  
Saturn -- Gryffindor  
  
Jupiter -- Hufflepuff  
  
Pluto -- Ravenclaw  
  
Chase -- Slytherin  
  
Lorelei -- Hufflepuff  
  
Jessica -- Slytherin  
  
Well, that's all. Enjoy the story! ^^  
  
~¤~¤~  
  
Albus Dumbledor knew that the school needed something new to happen. In his office he pondered what this new thing should be... Maybe a talent show? No... That was already done by Beauxbatons. "What could we do that's not been done by another school?" Then it came to him; He could have a Hogwarts Singing Contest. He magically made his voice hearable to the whole school like he was using an intercom as he made the following announcement:  
  
"Good evening teachers and students. I have an announcement to make. There will be no classes for about a week starting today because we're going to have a Hogwarts singing contest."  
  
He paused while the school cheered.  
  
"It'll be hosted by Lee Jordan. He'll be telling everyone who's singing next and what song they're singing and who's winning by how many points."  
  
He paused for a moment again.  
  
"You will all meet in the Great Hall and sign up to sing on the parchment that will be on a pedestal next to the stage. You can sign up as many times as you like, but you can only sing a song that no one else has yet sang. If the song you signed up with was sung already, then you can resign up with a different song."  
  
He paused for a last time.  
  
"That is all,"  
  
Dumbledor reversed the spell he casted before he spoke then leaned back in his chair smiling at his accomplishment.  
  
~¤~  
  
The Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs all met in the great Hall in front of a large stage. The stage had a bunch of instruments in the back of it and a microphone in the front. There were many sheets of parchment stacked ontop of eachother on a pedestal next to the stage.  
  
Lee Jordan who was commentating or hosting the contest was sitting in a chair to the right of the audience and had a microphone with him. He spoke.  
  
"Alright people, let's start signing up! As you can see, the parchment that Dumbledor was talking about is right next to the stage. Sign up there, then let the contest begin! Oh, and you only have five minutes to sign up until the next song is over. Then you'll have three minutes to sign up or resign up."  
  
Hermione found Harry and Ron and said, "Well, it's a good thing we've found eachother... But I can't stay... I must, er... Go... I'll be, erm... I'll be back..." then she quickly moved through the crowd toward the stage.  
  
"What's up with Hermione?" commented Ron.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she's signing up and didn't want us to know."  
  
"I wonder if she can sing..."  
  
"Who knows? She's never talked about it before..."  
  
"Well, if she's signing up, let's hope she can sing, because f she can't, she'll be embarrassed as Hell."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
So far, Hermione, Draco, Saturn, Valerie, Katherine, and Chase had signed up to sing. The contest was about to start.  
  
"Okay," started Lee Jordan, "The first person singing is Draco Malfoy with the song "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi." He mumbled sarcasticlly, "This is gonna be *so* great..."   
  
Draco Malfoy got on the stage on started singing.  
  
"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted   
  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed   
  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd   
  
You're gonna hear my voice   
  
When I shout it out loud"  
  
"He's... Not bad..." said Saturn surprisingly. Ron and Harry gawked at her.  
  
"What do you mean 'he's not bad'?!" Ron silently yelled at Saturn.  
  
"I mean that he's not a bad singer. He's better than I thought he'd be."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. Harry spoke, "Surely you've gone mad!"  
  
"Listen to him. Pretend he's not your enemy then listen to him."  
  
"No, I'd rather not."  
  
Saturn shrugged. "Fine."  
  
"It's my life It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just wanna live while I'm alive It's my life"  
  
"Who's Frankie?" wondered Hermione.  
  
"Just smile and nod, Hermione. Just smile and nod," replied Jessica.  
  
"This is for the ones who stood their ground For Tommy and Gina who never backed down Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake Luck ain't even lucky Got to make your own breaks"  
  
"Okay, now who's Tommy and Gina?"  
  
"Um... relatives?"  
  
"Hmm... Possibly..."  
  
"It's my life  
  
It's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway.  
  
like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life.  
  
"Better stand tall when they're callin' you out  
  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down.  
  
"It's my life And It's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just wanna live while I'm alive   
  
"It's my life And It's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just wanna live while I'm alive 'Cause It's my life!"  
  
Cheering came from the Slytherins, the Hufflepuffs, most of the Ravenclaws, and some Gryffindors, surprisingly. Draco bowed, exited the stage and walked over to his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"He was surprisingly good..." said Hermione.  
  
"I bet he cheated," Ron mumbled bitterly.  
  
Jessica went to sign up. Eve entered the room.  
  
"what did I miss?"  
  
"Just Draco's performance," replied Harry.  
  
"Damn. I'm gonna sign up." She walked away to do so.  
  
"Okay, Draco was surprisingly good. But I bet our next contestant can beat him. Give it up for Jessica! She's singing a song that she wrote herself called "Dead"."  
  
Jessica waked up to the stage. Instead of her school robes, she was now wearing black pants that were ripped by the knees and a shirt that had criss-cross straps. She started to sing.  
  
"Dead.  
  
There's nothing more to do  
  
I was unable to get through  
  
And so I... am no-ow dead.  
  
No.  
  
There's nothing to be said  
  
leave me here to die...  
  
Under... the crimson sky."  
  
Seamus Finnigan looked up at the ceiling. "Ironically, the sky *is* crimson right now."  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked up at the ceiling too and nodded in agreement.  
  
"You.  
  
You're the reason I'm this way,  
  
There's nothing you can say,  
  
There's no reason to try  
  
You're not... that... type of guy  
  
Why.  
  
That's why you let me be dead.  
  
I can't believe the last thing you said:  
  
'I... lo-ove you.'"  
  
"What kind of person would say 'I love you' to someone they were about to kill?" inquired Hermione.  
  
"What kind of person would kill someone they loved?" Ron pointed out.  
  
"Point taken. She fell in love with the wrong kind of guy."  
  
"Sure...  
  
I guess that's just a lie  
  
'Cause you wouldn't've let me die  
  
So I... am... no-ow dead.  
  
"You betrayed me,  
  
Now you've slain me  
  
Why would a loved one do this to me?  
  
I can't believe this,  
  
No I won't believe this  
  
I'll just pretend it's all a dream."  
  
"Pretending it's all a dream... The human way to avoid reality." said Pluto to herself.  
  
"And so now you've heard  
  
Why this is so absurd  
  
Took you long enough.  
  
Don't hurt brain thinking that you're tough."  
  
"I like that last line. Maybe I should say that to Draco one of these days..."  
  
"I heard that, Potter!"  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"I know we'll meet again.  
  
That's the truth, my former friend.  
  
I'll see you in Hell...  
  
Because your soul is something you would sell  
  
Just because you're scared  
  
Doesn't mean my heart can tear.  
  
I'll see you then you'll die...  
  
No, it's not good to just lie."  
  
"It's *not* good to lie. And how could you see someone then have them die?"  
  
"Bang."  
  
"....Oh, I get it..."  
  
"You betrayed me,  
  
Now you've slain me  
  
Why would a loved one do this to me?  
  
I can't believe this,  
  
No, I won't believe this,  
  
I'll just pretend it's all a dream.  
  
Just a dream, oh-oh...  
  
It's just a dream... to me.  
  
Just a dream... to me...  
  
I hope this is just a dream, oh-oh...  
  
"Dead.  
  
You are soon to be dead.  
  
there's nothing to be said  
  
So go and die... away from me.  
  
You.  
  
You were unable to see  
  
That you can't just ki-ill me.  
  
So I'll haunt you in that other life...  
  
Better have near you're bed, a sharpened knife."  
  
"Note to self: Keep sharpened knife by bed at night," Draco told himself.  
  
"Death.  
  
You know, It's not that bad...  
  
Just come near me again...  
  
We can be together...  
  
Just come near me, come near me...  
  
I'll seal the deal with a kiss...  
  
And... now you're mine."  
  
The Great hall exploded into applause(not apple sauce).  
  
"What an ending...." commented Caleb.  
  
"See? I told you she would be better!" exclaimed Lee. "The next and last singer for an hour is Chase with the song "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace."  
  
Chase walked onto the stage. He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. In other words, the usual. He sat down with a guitar and started to play. Then he started to sing.  
  
"Everytime we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet.  
  
Every room-mate kept awake  
  
By every silent scream we make."  
  
Hermione was a bit confused. "What does he mean by 'silent scream'?"  
  
"Erm...." Ron started. "You, er... Best not ask."  
  
"Oh... Okay..."  
  
"All the feelings that I get.  
  
But I still don't miss you yet.  
  
"Only when I stop to think about it...  
  
"I hate everything about you.  
  
Why... Do I love you?  
  
I hate everything about you.  
  
Why... Do I love you?"  
  
"It's like the whole Night family has love problems."  
  
"Or maybe it's just Chase and Val."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Everytime we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet.  
  
"Only when I stop to think about it...  
  
"I hate everything about you.  
  
Why... Do I love you?  
  
I hate everything about you.  
  
Why... Do I love you?  
  
"Only when I stop to think about you I know...  
  
Only when you stop to think about me do you know...  
  
"I hate everything about you.  
  
Why... Do I love you?  
  
You hate everything about me.  
  
Why... Do you love me?  
  
"I hate  
  
You hate  
  
I hate  
  
You love me.  
  
"I hate everything about.  
  
Why... Do I love you?"  
  
The whole Great Hall cheered and whistled. The girls all sighed happily(well, most of them).A few girls sighed happily.  
  
Chase grinned his sexy grin and walked off the stage and joined Jessica, Caleb, and Val. A few girls fainted after seeing his grin.  
  
"Someone should satart a Chase Fangclub," joked Jessica.  
  
"Well, he, too, was surprisingly good as we practically know nothing about him. But that's beside the point. We're now take a one hour break. You can get refreshments and snacks at the table over there," Lee pointed at a table to the far right wall, "and sit down in chairs over there," he pointed to the chairs that magically appeared infront of the stage and to the far left wall.  
  
The Riyo sisters, Saturn, Jupiter, and Pluto, went over to the refreshment table and chatted about this interesting day. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down in three chairs in front of the stage. Jessica, Caleb, Valerie, and Chase went to see if the girls who fainted were dead as they haven't been moving for a while....  
  
The teachers met in a corner and talked.  
  
"Albus, are you sure that this contest is a good idea? There are as many enemies here as friends. This contest could get out of control," worried McGonagall.  
  
"Don't worry, Minerva. Everything will be just fine."  
  
"I'll go and make sure that no one's planning on cheating," Snape said bitterly as he walked away.  
  
~¤~  
  
A/N: *cackles* That's the end of chapter one! Who's singing next? What song is Hermione going to sing? Can she even sing? It will all be revealed in act 2! 


	2. In which Gryffendors rule

A/N: So far, one review. One GOOD review. Thank you elven ice... person! ^^;  
  
Here's the second chapter of my singing contest. It reminds me that I have to write the second chapter of my other story... I'll do that later.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the songs that are said to be written by the characters in this story. I should've said that in the first chapter but I didn't think anyone would be dense enough to think that *I* owned any of the songs or any of the HP stuff. I only own the OC's that I mentioned in the previous chapter, the plot, and the songs that I've written and put in here. That is all.  
  
~¤~  
  
"So, Hermione, can you sing?" Ron was curious as to how Hermione's singing voice was. He thought her voice would be as beautiful as she-- Wait... What was he thinking? He didn't like Hermione... Or did he?  
  
"Well, on my spare time, I do practice singing... People have said that I'm good, but I really can't judge that for myself. I'd sound boastful."  
  
"How modest."  
  
"Okay, everyone! The next contestant shall now sing. And that contestant is... Hermione Granger with the song 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' by LeAnn Rymes." announced Lee Jordan.  
  
Everyone gathered in front of the stage to watch Hermione sing.  
  
Hermione walked onto the stage. She was wearing a red, long sleeved, silk shirt and black pants. At first when she was singing, she sounded a bit nervous; She's never sung in front of an audience before.  
  
"Under a lover's sky.  
  
Gonna be with you.  
  
And no one's gonna be around.  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well just wait until  
  
Till the sun goes down."  
  
"Hey, she's pretty good, eh, Ron?" Hearing no response to what he said, Harry looked at Ron. He had a weird expression on his face. "...Ron?" He shook Ron's shoulder. "Ron!"  
  
Ron looked at Harry, startled. "What?"  
  
"...You've been acting weird lately..."  
  
Ron's ears turned red. "No I haven't."  
  
"Underneath the starlight, starlight.  
  
There's a magical feeling so right.  
  
It'll steal your heart tonight.  
  
"You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart."  
  
Draco scowled. "I hate love songs. Unless I like them, in which case I wouldn't hate them. But that won't happen because I *hate* them!!"  
  
"Geez, Draco, settle down," said Jess.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?"  
  
"I'm sorta your friend, aren't I?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Well, stop yelling at this song, or I won't be. I happen to like this song."  
  
Draco mumbled dark things under his breath.  
  
"There's no escape from love   
  
Once a gentle breeze   
  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart   
  
No matter what you think   
  
It won't be too long   
  
Till your in my arms"  
  
"Oh, but I agree..." said Ron, dreamily.  
  
Harry looked at him weirdly then went to sit with Val, Chase, and Caleb.  
  
"Underneath the starlight - starlight   
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right   
  
Feel it steal your heart tonight   
  
You can try to resist   
  
Try to hide from my kiss   
  
But you know   
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
  
Deep in the dark   
  
You'll surrender your heart   
  
But you know   
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
  
No you can't fight it   
  
No matter what you do   
  
The night is gonna get to you"  
  
Harry had gotten over to where Chase, Val, and Caleb were. It took away to navigate through the crowd.  
  
"Hey, Harry. Whatcha doin' over here? Thought you were sittin' with Ron..." commented Caleb.  
  
"Ron's actin' weird. Lovestruck, sorta..."  
  
Val snickered. "Maybe she has a crush on Hermione."  
  
Harry looked at Val weirdly. "Did you just say 'she'?"  
  
There was silence. Then Val spoke up. "I meant 'he'! ...Oops."  
  
The others shook their heads in pity.  
  
"Don't try then   
  
You're never gonna win   
  
Underneath the starlight - starlight   
  
There's a magical feeling - so right   
  
It will steal your heart tonight   
  
"You can try to resist   
  
Try to hide from my kiss   
  
But you know   
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
  
Deep in the dark   
  
You'll surrender your heart   
  
But you know   
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
  
No, you can't fight it   
  
"You can try to resist   
  
Try to hide from my kiss   
  
But you know   
  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
  
Deep in the dark   
  
You'll surrender your heart   
  
But you know   
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
  
No, you can't fight it   
  
It's gonna get to your heart"  
  
Hermione bowed as she got lots of applause from a majority of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. She smiled and exited the stage.  
  
"Well, that was a good song for tonight, Hermione. No one can escape the moonlight as it's night and we're using the moon, and the decorations, as light."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Erm.... Yes... Next contestant is Katharine Le'Faye singing the song "Dumb Girls" by Lucy Woodward."  
  
Katherine walked onto the stage. She had her red hair pulled back in a braid and was wearing a black jacket with a white T-shirt and some jeans. She smiled, her green eyes twinkling, and started to sing.  
  
"He broke my heart today  
  
I don't know what to say  
  
I can't feel a thing at all  
  
I did not see it comin'  
  
Now you just a man that got away  
  
I look at the ground  
  
And give the sky the middle finger  
  
Something inside said  
  
"Here's a day you should remember  
  
So mark it on a wall""  
  
Ron blinked. "Why would she give the sky the middle finger...? Oh, I get it."  
  
"I knew you would." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls  
  
Taking themselves too seriously  
  
I was so damn smart  
  
I was the one girl  
  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to somebody else"  
  
"Not just somebody else. Everybody else..." whispered Jessica to herself. There was a hint of sorrow in her voice.  
  
"I miss you so much  
  
Can't stand it  
  
You bring out the blonde in me"  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Laikemeniel was angry that this song had insulted blondes as she was one.  
  
"It can be translated to saying, 'you bring out the stupid in me'," said Lorelei.  
  
"...You're blonde too."  
  
"...So?"  
  
"'Cause I'm still hanging on  
  
Even though you done me wrong.  
  
And I got the heart to forgive this  
  
But I'd never let you know.  
  
What kind of girl would put herself   
  
In that position?  
  
yeah  
  
To think that I could ever fight the system  
  
And I got fooled again  
  
"I never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls  
  
Taking themselves too seriously  
  
I was so damn smart  
  
I was the one girl  
  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
"I thought I was strong (I thought I was strong)  
  
But I was just dreamin'  
  
I can't believe it (can't believe it)  
  
That nothing was wrong (nothing was wrong)  
  
I thought I knew what was goin' on  
  
But love was deceiving me (love was deceiving me)  
  
Now I'm just a dumb girl  
  
yeah  
  
A dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl  
  
That's what I am  
  
yeah, yeah   
  
"I can't believe that it happened to me  
  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls  
  
Taking themselves too seriously  
  
I was so damn smart, yeah  
  
I was the one girl  
  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
(only shit like this would happen to me)  
  
Can't believe this shit could happen to me  
  
yeah, yeah  
  
'Cause something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
"I guess I'm just a dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl  
  
That's what I am  
  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl"  
  
Katharine curtsied and left the stage.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Katharine! You aren't dumb."  
  
Katharine smiled at Lee and sat down with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry had an idea. "Hey, Ron. I have an idea."  
  
"Ah interesting. What is this idea?"  
  
"You know that queen song, "We Are the Champions?""  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, we should gather up a few other Gryffindors and sing that song."  
  
"That's bloody brilliant, Harry! You up for it, Hermione?"  
  
"Sure, why not? I think it'll be fun."  
  
"Okay, good. I'm going to go round up some other Gryffindors." Harry walked away to get more Gryffindors to sign up with him for this song.  
  
Ron made sure that no one was around except Hermione. It was okay that Katherine was there. "Hermione, I need to tell you something..."  
  
"Should I leave?" asked Katherine.  
  
"No, you can stay. You know already anyways. Hermione..."  
  
"Yes? What is it Ron?"  
  
"I think... I... I... I lo...."  
  
Katherine grew impatient. "Hermione, Ron has a crush on you."  
  
"K-katherine!!"  
  
Katherine smiled politely.  
  
Hermione replied to what Katherine told her.. Only she was taking to Ron. "Oh, you do Ron?"  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
Hermione gave Ron a hug. "I think I have a crush on you too..." She blushed.  
  
Harry came back with Caleb, Saturn, and Seamus, a few fellow Gryffindors. "Okay, I gathered up some more Gryffendors and signed us up. I asked Lee if he can allow us to sing next, so we are."  
  
"Okay, now the next contestant...s... Are Seamus Finnigin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Caleb, and Saturn Riyo singing "We Are the Champions" by Queen.  
  
The aforementioned people walked on the stage. They were wearing their school robes.   
  
[Harry]  
  
"I've paid my dues, time after time."  
  
[Ron]  
  
"I've done my sentance, but committed no crime."  
  
[Saturn]  
  
"And bad mistakes, I've made few."  
  
[Seamus]  
  
"I've had my share of sand kicked in my face"  
  
[All]  
  
"But I've come through"  
  
[Harry]  
  
"And I need to go on and on and on and on"  
  
"No, you really don't need to." Draco scowled.  
  
[All]  
  
"We are the champions, my friend"   
  
"You are *not* the champions and I am *not* your friend!"  
  
"And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
  
We are the champions, We are the champions   
  
No time for losers --"  
  
Harry smirked at Draco.  
  
"'cos we are the champions... of the world."  
  
[Seamus]  
  
"I've taken my bows"  
  
[Ron]  
  
"And my curtain calls."  
  
[Caleb]  
  
"You brought me fame and fortune  
  
And everything that goes with it..."  
  
[Hermione]  
  
"I thank you all."  
  
[Harry]  
  
"But it's been no bed of roses"  
  
[Saturn]  
  
"No pleasure cruise."  
  
[Seamus]  
  
"I consider it a challenge before the whole human race"  
  
[All]  
  
"And I ain't gonna lose"  
  
[Harry]  
  
"And I need to go on and on and on and on"  
  
[All]  
  
"We are the champions, my friend.  
  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end.  
  
We are the champions, we are the champions.  
  
No time for losers 'cos we are the champions of the world.  
  
"We are the champions, my friend.  
  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end.  
  
We are the champions, we are the champions.  
  
No time for losers, 'cos we are the champions"  
  
They all bowed and received a great amount of applause from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins all booed.  
  
"You are, indeed, the champions, my friends! Now, that's the last song for another hour. Enjoy your break!"  
  
Ron grinned. "That was fun."  
  
"I especially liked the part where you, Harry, smirked at Draco and his cronies when we sang 'no time for losers'," said Caleb with a slight laugh.  
  
"I think we should've sand 'We Will Rock You' too. Maybe we should sing 'Bohemian Rhapsody' next." Saturn giggled.  
  
~¤~  
  
A/N: I'm ending it here. This chapter, at least. Now you readers should vote at the end of the contest (which is chapter three, even though I'll be writing more of this story after that). And you should review now. But you don't have to. I'd just be pleased if you would. And you can request people to sing songs! (I can probably use some logical way to get Remus or Sirius into my story without ruining the plot.)  
  
Scary thing is that this only took about ten minutes or less to right... Not as scary as Hika coming up with TPS in church, though... 


End file.
